


Wonder

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"Do you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?"

Stiles turns his head to the side, sees Derek looking up at the sky, the muscles in his arms tense as he uses his forearms as a pillow.

"Yeah." He answers softly,  _honestly,_ because yeah, he’s thought about it.

He thought it when his mother died, when he heard the nurses call time of death for his mother, when he watched helpless and useless, frozen, when they pulled the sheet over her head. Remembers thinking that if he weren’t so hard to deal with, maybe if he hadn’t even been born his mom wouldn’t have gotten sick and died.

And again when he came home to find Melissa yelling at his dad, four months after his mom died.  _"Your son needs you,"_ she had said.  _"He’s failing two classes. Scott told me that Stiles said he’s not sleeping because he’s worried you’ll choke on your own vomit."_

Sometimes he’ll think back to when Scott got bit. Realise that if it hadn’t been for him, Scott wouldn’t have been in the woods and now he wouldn’t have to deal with kanimas or darachs or hunters.

"How do you stop yourself from thinking about it?" Derek shifts so that he’s lying on his stomach, facing Stiles, one arm keeping his head off the ground. 

Like this, they mirror each other exactly, and Stiles can see the tears in Derek’s eyes. 

"Sometimes I can’t. It’s like a pounding in my head, telling me everything is my fault and it won’t go away. Other times, I think of my dad, when he yelled "that’s my son!" during the lacrosse game. Scott, after his dad left and we declared ourselves best friends until the end of time. Or you."

Derek’s eyes soften. “I think about you,” Stiles confesses quietly.

"Me too," Derek whispers. "I… I don’t want to be without you. Before I met you, I wasn’t really living. Just… trying to survive. Living in shitty apartments with L-Laura, never able to look her in the eye. You make me want to live again."

They’re both crying, big fat tears sliding down their cheeks, but that doesn’t stop them from leaning forward and pressing their mouths together.

It’s a short kiss. Simple, sweet and gentle. 

Perfect.

When they part, Stiles inhales deeply, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I think I might love you," he says against Derek’s lips. 

Stiles feels them curve upwards slightly. “Well, I know I love you.”

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." Derek promises, and kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
